rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Stray
The Stray is the fifteenth episode of the RWBY animated series that premiered on October 31th, 2013. Summary Transcript Weiss: The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absoultely wonderful! Ruby: I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss. It's kinda weirding me out... Weiss: How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking! Yang: You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring. Weiss: Quiet, you. Yang: Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks? Ruby: Ugh, they smell like fish. Weiss: I've heard that students visiting from Vecchia will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom. Blake: She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament. Weiss: You can't prove that! Ruby: Whoa. (Looks around at a shattered window and a door full of yellow tape.) What happened here? Detective 1: Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle. Yang: That's terrible. Detective 2: They left all the money again. Ruby: Huh? Detective 1: Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust? Detective 2: I don't know, an army? Detective 1: You thinking the White Fang? Detective 2: Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough. Weiss: Hmm... the White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates. Blake: What's your problem? Weiss: My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane. Blake: The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided faunus. Weiss: Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet! Blake: So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale! Ruby: Hmm... Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him. Weiss: That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal. Yang: That's not necessarily true. Sailor 1: Hey, stop that Faunus! Sun Wukong: Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha! Sailor 2: You no good stowaway! Wukong: Hey, a no good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway! Detective 1: Hey! Get down from there this instant! Grrrr.... Yang: Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes. Weiss: Quick! We have to observe him! (Gives chase and rounds a corner.) Oof! (Looking to see Wukong is gone.) No, he got away! Yang: Uhh... Weiss? Penny: Sal-u-ta-tions! Ruby: Um...hello... Yang: Are you... okay? Penny: I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking. Yang: Do you... want to get up? (Either works.) Penny: Yes! My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you! Ruby: Hi Penny. I'm Ruby. Weiss: I'm Weiss. Blake: Blake. Yang: Are you sure you didn't hit your head? Oh, I'm Yang. Penny: It's a pleasure to meet you! Weiss: You already said that. Penny: So I did! Weiss: Well, sorry for running into you. Ruby: Take care, friend! Yang: She was... weird... Weiss: Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to? Penny: What did you call me? Yang: Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me. Penny: No, not you. You! Ruby: Me? I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh... Penny: You called me friend! Am I really your friend? Ruby: Uum... Yeah, sure. Why not? Penny: Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys! Ruby: Oh, is this what it was like when you met me? Weiss: No, she seems far more coordinated. Yang: So... what are you doing in Vale? Penny: I'm here to fight in the tournament. Weiss: Wait, you're fighting in the tournament? Penny: I'm combat ready! Weiss: Forgive me, but you hardly look the part. Blake: Says the girl wearing a dress? Weiss: It's a combat skirt! Ruby: Yeah! Weiss: Wait a minute. If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed rapscallion? Penny: The who? Weiss: The filthy Faunus from the boat! Blake: Why do you keep saying that. Weiss:' '''Huh?! Blake: Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person! Weiss: Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost? Blake: Stop it! Weiss: Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang! Blake: '*Growls*''' You ignorant little brat! Weiss: How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate! Blake: You are a judgemental little girl. Weiss: What in the world makes you say that? Blake:' '''Do you know for a fact that all Faunus support that terrorist group, solely based on his species makes you just as much a scoundrel as you believe him to be? Yang: Um, I think we should probably go... Penny: Where are we going? Weiss: So you admit it! The White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists! Blake: That's not what I meant, and you know it! Weiss: I don't understand why this is causing such a problem! Blake: That IS the problem! Weiss: You realize you are defending an organization that hates humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil! Blake: There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate humanity so much? It's because '''of' people like Cardin, people like YOU, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures! Weiss: People like me? Blake: You're discriminatory! Weiss: I'm a victim! You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been in war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family', '''friends disappear. Board members executed. An entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood. Ruby: Weiss, I- Weiss: No! You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they are a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers! Blake: Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around! I... I... Ruby: Blake, wait! Come back! Wukong: I knew you would look better without the bow. Ruby: '''Ooohhh...' She's been gone all weekend. Weiss: Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she's can handle herself. Yang: Weiss, come on, she's one of our teammates. Weiss: Is she? We all heard what she said. Ruby: Weiss... Yang: Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. Either way, she's missing, and we need to find her. Weiss: A member of the White Fang! Right underneath our noses! Ruby: I just hope she's OK... Blake: So, you want to know more about me ... Trivia Inconsistencies Image Gallery The Stray 00002.png|"Welcome to Vale" The Stray 00003.png|Oh, so much planning The Stray 00005.png|Another Dust Store robbed?! The Stray 00009.png|You two seem familiar... The Stray 00011.png|Run Mogar! Run! The Stray 00015.png|Slowmo heart-throb The Stray 00018.png|T-this isn't what it l-looks like, baka! The Stray 00021.png|Be nice to the lady. The Stray 00025.png|She's a psycho The Stray 00031.png|Here comes the heart spill The Stray 00033.png|What's up pussy cat? The Stray 00036.png|Monkey business meeting Video To be released on November 7th. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Volume 1